


Canada Day

by borrowedeck



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedeck/pseuds/borrowedeck
Summary: Bitty and Kent try to give Jack a holiday surprise, but it doesn't quite go to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingnerdythiswaycomes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/gifts).



“Bits!” Kent shouted from directly behind Bitty’s ear, causing him to involuntarily spatter cake batter across the counter as he startled. “My chicken, my little cabbage, we have forgotten something very important.” He leaned against the counter and gave Bitty a serious look, which was spoiled somewhat when he swiped up some of the spilled batter with his fingers and started licking it off.

Bitty smiled as he wiped his hands off on a nearby dish towel. Living with Kent Parson had gotten him used to dramatic entrances and exits, but somehow Kent still managed to sneak up on him every time. Feet like a cat, that one. He wasn’t sure if Kent had done this particular trick for the reaction or the food, but he was clearly enjoying both. Hands clean, Bitty picked his spoon back up and finished stirring the batter, then poured it carefully into a pan and popped it into the oven.

“Okay, I’m all ears. What’s important?” Bitty asked, settling back against the counter again next to Kent.

“Do you know what’s happening next week?”

Bitty thought it over for a second. “I mean, I know it’s the 4th of July coming up, but we haven’t exactly forgotten that? You know Jack already got your plane ticket, right?"

Kent waved this away. “No, not _that_. I’m talking about _before_ that.”

Bitty gave him a blank look.

“It’s Canada Day!” said Kent. “How long have you been dating our favorite French Canadian, and you don’t even remember when Canada Day is.”

“I know it’s Canada Day,” Bitty protested. “He just doesn’t really do much for it? And we’re already all going down to Georgia the next day, it’s not like there’s not a lot of celebrating happening.”

“Well yes, but that’s after.” Kent scooted closer to Bitty along the edge of the counter, wrapping one arm around Bitty’s shoulder and placing his other hand on his chest. “Do you not care about how he’s going to spend this important national holiday alone and cold and far away from his beloved homeland?”

Bitty pushed at Kent’s side, laughing, and then moved his hand up to pull gently at the hair at the nape of Kent’s neck. “Okay, sweetheart,” he said, “I can tell you’ve got something planned. What are we doing?”

Kent smiled and relaxed back into the touch. “I was just thinking that we should distract him from his patriotic distress.”

“Distract.” Bitty squinted up at Kent suspiciously.

“Yeah, you know, distract.” Kent leaned in closer and nuzzled the curve of Bitty’s ear, warm breath ghosting over it. “I find it’s very effective.”

“Kent V. Parson!” Bitty exclaimed, dragging himself away and turning to glare at his boyfriend. “You’re just using this as an excuse to spend the whole day having sex, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes,” Kent admitted, pulling Bitty towards him so Bitty’s arms were trapping him against the counter on either side, “but we’re not going to get any at all for the next few days—it’s practically self-defense.” He grinned and kissed Bitty quickly on the nose, and then bent in for a slower, considerably less chaste kiss on the mouth.

Bitty smiled into the kiss, pushing up into Kent and trailing his hands up his back. Kent did have a point about the lack of personal time over the holiday. Bitty’s parents had just about accepted that the three of them were together, but we still adamant that when in Georgia they would all sleep in separate rooms. As the Bittles only had two extra rooms, this meant that someone inevitably ended up sleeping on the couch, and that when they finally returned to a communal bed they fell on each other like a very small pack of hungry dogs. Pregaming might not, in fact, be the worst idea.

* * *

 

July 1 dawned clear and warm. They had all decided to sleep in today and forego their morning run in deference to tomorrow’s packed travel schedule, so Kent woke up to the morning sun streaming through the window and an elbow in the face; fortunately neither Jack nor Bitty were awake yet to hear the undignified yowl that accompanied it. Extracting himself from the tangle of limbs, Kent shook himself awake and tried vainly to flatten hair. Briefly he considered taking a shower, but if today was going to be the long, leisurely fuck-fest he was hoping for, they’d spend plenty of time in the shower later. Probably all together. Kent grinned. Jack’s apartment had a large shower, but not quite _that_ large. Perfect, really.

He looked back down at the bed, where Jack and Bitty were still sprawled on top of each other. Bitty curled into Jack’s side, with his head in Jack’s armpit and a leg thrown carelessly across Jack’s knee. He had somehow managed to wiggle a couple feet down the bed in his sleep, leaving his pillow behind entirely. Jack was on his back, snoring slightly, one arm angled uncomfortably above his head and the other flung out to the side, looking perfectly innocent despite the fact the Kent’s nose was still slightly sore. They were not the most graceful sleepers, but it was still a lovely sight to wake up to, and the tangle of bare, well-formed bodies was definitely giving Kent some ideas.

Kent moved down to the foot of the bed and ran a hand experimentally up the inside of Jack’s calf. Jack stirred slightly, but didn’t wake as Kent trailed his fingers through the coarse hair on his thighs. Smiling, Kent bent down to follow the trail with his nose, and then his tongue, settling between Jack’s knees to nuzzle at the morning erection beneath his boxers. Pausing for a minute, Kent carefully removed Bitty’s leg from the area, giving his ankle a squeeze to wake him. Unlike Jack, Bitty was not a fan of waking up with his junk in someone’s mouth, but he’d probably still want to be in on the fun.

Kent peeled down Jack’s boxers, then re-positioned himself to lick slowly up Jack’s dick, listening for a change in breathing. Wrapping his lips around the head, he sucked lightly, and was reward with a breathy not-quite-moan from somewhere near the headboard. A few seconds later, a hand found its way to the back of his head, pushing him down further onto Jack’s cock. It was Bitty, now awake with his head on Jack’s chest, sleepily watching Kent bob up and down. Given the sound of shifting fabric coming from that side of the bed, Kent was fairly sure Bitty was jerking himself off while he watched. Kent felt his dick twitch at the thought and renewed his efforts.

Jack’s entire body jolted as he woke up a few minutes in. Kent lifted his head for a moment to make sure everything was okay, but frantic fingers scrabbled at the top of his head when he tried to pull away.

“ _Crisse de calisse_ , please do not stop.” Jack’s voice was still hoarse with sleep, but held enough tension that Kent could tell he was close.

Okay then, no stopping. Kent took Jack back into his mouth, with both boyfriends’ hands tangled in his hair, urging him on. A brief but intense minute later, he felt Jack come and swallowed it down, sucking and licking more gently at Jack’s cock to make sure he got it all. Looking up, he saw Bitty watching him, face flushed and hand jerking furiously. With a strangled yelp, Bitty came onto Jack’s stomach and flopped back down on his chest. Kent bent down to lick up the resulting mess, locking eyes with Bitty as he dipped his tongue out to taste it.

“Fuck,” Bitty groaned, rolling off to press his face into the mattress, shaking with a mixture of release and laughter.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows and laughed, still a little breathless. “You are too much sometimes, Kenny. What are we going to do with you?”

Kent smirked. “A great many things, I hope.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Jack smiled back at him, eyes soft. “First I think we should have breakfast though, and I at least need to take a shower.” He glanced pointedly at the still-sticky patch on his stomach.

“I could come with you,” Kent said hopefully. “We could multi-task.”

“Hey, if you’re going, I’m going,” Bittle said, sitting up indignantly. His face was still flushed, and his hair stuck up in all directions like a rumpled blond halo.

“I’d love that,” said Jack, “but not today. We’ll miss the farmer’s market if we keep getting distracted.”

Kent’s brain ground to a halt. “Farmer’s market?” He looked at Bitty. Bitty looked back, bewildered.

“Don’t you remember?” Jack frowned. “We wanted to pick up some berries to bring to the Bittles for jam-- Bitty’s mama said the raspberries down there didn’t turn out very well this year-- and Bitty wanted to get some local honey for pie making with his Moo Maw.”

“Right,” Kent said slowly. “Farmer’s market.” He vaguely remembered that being a thing, but somehow hadn’t realized it was supposed to be today. He glanced over at Bitty again, seeing the look of confusion change into slight dismay.

Still naked, Jack rolled out of bed and stretched. The muscled planes of his body caught the sunlight, scattered dark hair on his chest leading the eye downward. He was gorgeous like this, loose-limbed and comfortable. It was different kind of appeal from what he had on the ice; it was softer, less intense, and caused a very different kind of warmth to fill Kent’s chest, but was still eminently desirable. It seemed terribly unfair that Kent wasn’t going to get to spend all day mapping out those muscles with his tongue like he’d intended.

Kent turned back to Bitty as Jack disappeared into the bathroom. “Okay, what the plan?”

“Plan?” Bitty asked. “I guess we’re going to the farmer’s market. Jack’s right, we do need to pick some things up.”

“Unacceptable,” said Kent. “We already have a full schedule for today, and leaving the apartment was not on it. We’re going to need to figure out a way to dissuade him.”

“We can’t exactly tell him he’s not allowed to leave the house because we’ve decided today is sex day,” said Bitty, flopping back down on the bed. “I don’t think that would go very well.”

“But Bits, we’re going to be at your parents’ house for _four whole days_. I’m not sure I’ll make it. And I doubt Bitty-Bits would be very happy about it either.” He nodded in the general direction of Bitty’s crotch.

Bitty gave an exaggerated shudder. “Lord, please never try to name any part of my anatomy ever again.”

Kent paused. “Fair. But look, you can’t tell me you weren’t looking forward to this as well.”

“Well, no, of course I was. But I don’t want to ruin Jack’s plans either.”

“Hmm. We don’t have to ruin them completely. What if we just… make him realize what he’s missing?”

Bitty sat up and gave Kent a considering look. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we go to the farmer’s market with him, and see how long it takes him to realize he’d rather be in bed. With some… encouragement. You know.” Kent grinned suggestively.

“You want us to seduce our boyfriend in the middle of the farmer’s market.” Bitty didn’t sound convinced, but he wasn’t flat-out refusing yet either.

“I was thinking more, drive-to-distraction to the point that he can’t bear to keep his hands out of my pants for another second, but yes.” He could see Bitty was still hesitating. He was always a bit shy with public displays of affection, but Kent thought he knew how to win him over. “We could sweeten the pot a little too.”

“How?”

“Whichever one of us breaks Jack’s self-control gets the second bed for the duration of the trip. Loser takes the couch.”

Bitty’s eyes narrowed, and Kent knew he had him. The boy might be shy in public sometimes, but give him a challenge and you were going to get one. Not that Kent had any intention of losing this bet, or his chance at getting a good night’s sleep over the holiday, but it was no fun if it was too easy.

“Alright,” said Bitty slowly, “you’re on.” He held out a hand to shake. Kent took it, and found himself pulled back down onto the bed, with a newly-energized Bitty rolling on top of him and pressing his lips to Kent’s neck. They still had a few minutes until Jack got out of the shower. Might as well make the most of it.

* * *

Jack had to admit that he was a bit thrown by Kent offering to come with him and Bitty to the farmer’s market. Usually Kent prefered to lounge around at home and then eat whatever goodies they brought back, rather than actually be involved in anything resembling food preparation. Still, it was certainly nice to have both his boyfriends with him, walking through the cheerful bustle of the market. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly, and a light breeze drifting through the crowd kept it from getting uncomfortably hot. It was going to be a beautiful day.

“Okay, first up raspberries,” said Jack, looking down at his list, which was sorted in order of importance. The raspberries were the only thing they really had to get, and anyway if they wanted to pick out the best they should get to the farm stand early.

“That looks complicated,” said Kent, leaning on Jack’s back and peering over his shoulder at the list. “Do you always include estimated price, time involved in purchase and first and second choices for farm stand?” His breath tickled the side of Jack’s neck as he spoke.

Jack could feel himself blushing faintly. “I like to be prepared.”

Kent’s smirk was almost audible. “Oh, I know you do.”

On Jack’s other side, Bitty ineptly attempted to cover a snort of laughter.

“So, raspberries,” said Jack. “We do actually need those. Unless you want to face Mama Bittle’s disappointment, Kent.” He half-turned to throw a stern look over his shoulder.

Kent had the grace to look a least somewhat ashamed, or at least switch from leering to doing his best impression of a kicked puppy. And _that_ was no good, because Jack hadn’t meant to brush him off, he just know that the Bittle-Phelpses took their jam _very seriously_. To make up for it, he leaned forward to kiss Kent’s cheek quickly.

“Don’t pout,” Jack said with a small smile, “I’ll make sure you get what you want too, eh?”

Turning back, Jack found Bitty watching them and forwning slightly. Was Jack doing something wrong? Bitty had been laughing not a second ago. Jack thought quickly over the past minute for what could be upsetting him. Was it a problem that Jack was paying more attention to Kent? The farmer’s market was historically more of a Bitty-and-Jack endeavor; maybe he felt this was cutting into their alone time. Jack would just have to show him how happy and grateful he was to have Bitty here with him, so he didn’t feel like he was being replaced.

Jack grabbed Bitty’s hand and linked their fingers together. “So, Bits, which stand do you think for the berries? Morton’s or Robinson’s?” He ignored the fact that his list clearly marked Robinson farm as having slightly better quality produce, and acquiesced easily to Bitty’s decision to go to the Morton farm stall instead. He was always telling Jack that for jam the look of the fruit didn’t really matter, so he was probably right after all. Jack nodded to himself. Bitty would never buy his mama inferior fruit, and had returned to his bright, cheerful self as he chatted with the stall owner and picked out a couple pints of dark red berries. Bitty had to remove his hand for the transaction, but soon replaced it on Jack’s lower back, rubbing small circles with his thumb, occasionally dipping below Jack’s t-shirt to brush directly against his skin.

Jack suggested they go to the honey stall next. While Bitty seemed happier, Kent was now looking a bit down. Not so much sad or angry, but more… considering. That almost worried Jack more. Kent didn’t have many opinions on fruit, so he was probably bored, and a bored Kent could be a bit of a publc hazard. The honey stall had lots of free samples. That was a sure way to perk him up.

While Bitty consulted with the stall owner as to the best type of honey to use for a variant on his Moo Maw’s apple pie, Jack and Kent turned their attention to the free samples. There was the usual clover and wildflower, as well as cranberry, blueberry, and bamboo varieties. Jack briefly wondered about the efficacy of bee-herding to make sure they only visited the correct sort of blossom, but got distracted by Kent groaning loudly as he tried a small spoon of the raw blueberry sample.

“Jack, you have to try this one,” Kent told him, licking the last traces off the plastic mini-spoon eagerly, which reminded Jack somewhat uncomfortably of what that mouth had been doing earlier this morning. Kent grinned, running a sugary pink tongue over his bottom lip, and snatched up another sample, which he held out to Jack.

Without thinking about it, Jack reached out to hold Kent’s wrist steady and ducked down to try the honey. As the strong, sweet flavor hit his tongue he closed his eyes and hummed happily. It really was a good honey. They should get a jar before they leave.

A small cough brought him back to himself, and he straightened to see a distinctly ruffled Bitty had come over with a small bag containing a couple jars of honey.

“Hey Bits,” said Kent, still grinning. “How are things going?”

Bitty shot Kent a dirty look. “Just fine. What have you boys been up to while you were waiting?”

“Oh just trying the honey,” said Kent breezily. “The blueberry’s quite good.”

“I can see that,” said Bitty. “Well, maybe I should give it a try as well.”

To Jack’s surprise, Bitty handed him the bag of honey, and then walked straight up to Kent and kissed him square on the mouth. Kent seemed no less shocked, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss with interest. Bitty snaked a hand up to grab Kent’s hair, and pressed his body up against Kent’s, deepening the kiss.

This went on for a few seconds, as Jack wondered what the hell was going on, and vaguely became aware that the stall owner was trying to surreptitiously tke photos with her cell phone. Not that he didn’t see the two of them kiss all the time, or that he minded—it was actually unfairly stimulating for the circumstances—but it was very unlike Bitty to do something like this in public. Was he okay? Maybe something was really wrong.

Bitty broke away from Kent and flashed a smile at Jack’s stunned face. “You’re right, that is quite good.”

By the time Jack recalled that they had been discussing honey, Bitty had turned and started walking away. Kent gave Jack an amused look and followed, poking at Bitty and laughing as they went towards the next stall.

“I think you’re being played,” the stall owner—Jenny, was that her name?--observed from behind Jack.

“What do you mean?” Jack turned to talk, but kept an eye on his retreating boyfriends.

“I mean that kiss was way more theatrical than it had to be.” She looked at Jack with pity. “That was all for you, my friend.”

“For me?”

“Definitely. Was one of them trying to pick you up or something earlier?”

Jack laughed. “No need for that, they’ve got me if they want me.”

“Oh!” said Jenny. “Well they’re still trying to get a rise out of you for something.” She smiled and nudged his side with her elbow. “Go talk to your partners and see what’s up. Here, take this with you, maybe you can put it to good use.” She handed him a small jar of blueberry honey and winked, smile turning a bit wicked.

“Um, thanks,” said Jack, taking the honey awkwardly. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, it’s a gift. Now go after them!”

“Right, thanks, I’ll just,” Jack stammered, tipping the jar into the bag. Walk, do not run, he told himself, hastily leaving the stall to catch up with Bitty and Kent. He might never be able to go to that stall ever again after that, he thought mournfully.

He found Bitty and Kent arguing near some potted herbs at the edge of the market.

“That wasn’t really fair Bitty, we never said we could engage in actual sexual contact,” Kent was complaining. “It’s just too obvious.”

“Well we never said we couldn’t,” Bitty responded. “And who’s obvious, Mr. I’ll-Just-Fellate-This-Spoon Parson?”

Kent had just opened his mouth to reply when he realized Jack was there. “Hello, Jack! What’s next on the agenda?”

“It’s.” Jack stopped. “Can I talk to you guys for a second?”

Kent and Bitty both immediately turned to him with concern.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Bitty asked, laying a hand lightly on Jack’s arm. “Are you okay?”

Jack took a deep breath. “I’m fine, I’m just… Are you angry with me?”

“Angry? Of course not!” Kent said. His eyebrows drew down with confusion. “Why?”

“You’re just both acting strangely today,” Jack explained. “I thought maybe I was doing something wrong.”

“Oh honey,” said Bitty, giving his arm a squeeze. “You know we love you, and if there was anything wrong we would tell you, right? This was just us having a stupid bet, don’t even worry yourself about it.”

“A bet?” Jack asked. “What about?”

“Um,” said Bitty. “We kind of… had other plans for today. And didn’t know how to tell you, so we thought we would just sort of show you?”

“Show me?”

“Well,” said Kent, “we _wanted_ to spend the whole day taking turns fucking you into the mattress, but Bitty thought it would be cruel to keep you from the farmer’s market if you really wanted to go.” A man inspecting broccoli in the next stall started coughing as he choked on his coffee. Kent, as Jack was well aware, did not know the meaning of shame, and completely ignored this.

“Um,” said Jack. “I, uh. Well.”

“I would’t have put it quite like that,” said Bitty apologetically. “I mean, we’re very open to a number of other activities as well.”

“Right,” said Jack.

“So, would you be interested then?” Kent asked.

“Would I be…?”

“You know, we’ve got the most important things now, right?” Bitty explained. “So we could just… go back. And. You know.”

“Um.”

“Yeah, we really don’t need to have vegetables right now, right? We could always get them later…” Kent trailed off. “I mean, if you want, that is.”

“I could be convinced,” said Jack, with as much dignity as he could muster.

“Well then!” Bitty said brightly. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” said Jack. “Let’s go.”

* * *

After they got off the plane in Georgia, Bitty put down his carryon and stretched, working out the kinks he had developed from sitting still for several hours. The air was pleasantly cool in the airport, but he knew as soon as they stepped outside the heat would stick his t-shirt to his back within minutes. He noted with amusement that he was also still somewhat sore from the night before. Well, at least all of them were in this together.

Speaking of, there was one thing they hadn’t worked out.

“Hey Kent,” Bitty called over to his boyfriend, who was crouched down attempting to re-pack his headphones. “Did we ever decide who won?”

“Won?” Kent frowned up at him. “Our competition yesterday? I don’t think either of us really won it. Or both of us did.”

“Oh I think all of us definitely won that,” Bitty said, “but there is still the matter of the couch.”

“There is,” Kent agreed. “Do we need a tie-breaker?”

“You know,” said Bitty, “since it was your plan, and it did work quite successfully at the end, I’m inclined to just give it to you.”

Kent’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re conceding?”

“Just this once, so don’t go getting any ideas mister.” Bitty went over and bent down to place a kiss on Kent’s head, then hefted his bag and walk to where Jack was standing by the edge of the seating area, waiting for them to be ready to go down to baggage claim.

Bitty didn’t really mind giving up his bed for a couple nights. He was back home, and all the people he loved would be there under the same roof, which really made up for any amount of insomnia caused by a lumpy couch.

Besides, it was his house. He knew where the floorboards squeaked, and which steps to avoid late at night. If he played his cards right, and set an early enough alarm, there’s no reason he’d actually have to spend the night on the couch at all. Bitty smiled. It was looking to be a very good holiday indeed.


End file.
